


The Call

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [51]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: The call comes just in time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #469: Call.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

The Call

~

Harry startled awake, his head throbbing. “Wha—?” After a moment, the Floo chimed, and he realised what had woken him. 

Malfoy, draped over him, groaned. 

After another couple of chimes, Harry whispered, “Malfoy. Floo call.” 

“Urgh.” Malfoy raised his head, staring at Harry. Eyes going wide, he scrambled to his feet, almost collapsing onto the floor. 

Reacting instinctively, Harry grabbed him, keeping him from falling. Malfoy relaxed in Harry’s arms for a moment before shifting away. Shooting an unreadable look at Harry, he smoothed down his hair, heading for the Floo. “Yes?” he said, opening it.

“Draco?” 

Malfoy sighed. “Mother.” 

~

Narcissa’s eyes immediately met Harry’s over Malfoy’s shoulder. “Oh, I’ve called at a bad time. Sorry.” 

“No! Moth—” But she was gone. 

Malfoy groaned, his head drooping. 

Harry coughed. “Malfoy? We should probably talk.” 

Standing, Malfoy approached Harry. “We did more than talk earlier.”

“True.” Harry licked his lips. “About that—” 

“Do you regret it?” Malfoy interrupted. 

“What?” Harry frowned. 

“Do you regret what we did?” Malfoy was still, his expression closed. 

Slowly, Harry shook his head. “No.” 

Malfoy blinked. “Are you…interested in doing it again?” 

“I…yes.” 

Malfoy exhaled. “Okay.” He held out a hand. “Come with me.” 

~


End file.
